Ashley Williams
Ashley Madeline Williams jest ludzkim żołnierzem, służącym w wojskach Przymierza jako dowódca Drugiej Dywizji Frontowej na Eden Prime, po ataku gethów służąca pod Komandorem Shepardem. Grając postacią męską, można nawiązać z nią romans. W oryginalnej wersji językowej gry głosu jej użyczyła Kimberly Brooks, a w polskiej Monika Pikuła. __TOC__ Mass Effect Talenty Akta Urodzona 14 kwietnia w 2158 roku, Ashley Madeline Williams pochodzi z dużej rodziny, zawierającą długą linię żołnierzy służących w Przymierzu. Ojciec był szeregowcem, a ona jego najstarszą córką spośród czterech, następnie była Abby, Lynn i Sarah. Ze względu na częste przenosiny ojca, pomagała wychować siostry, w wyniku czego były blisko siebie. Pomimo ciężkiej pracy i poświęceń, ojciec Ashley nigdy nie osiągnął wyższej rangi niż Żołnierza trzeciej klasy, co spowodowało rozgoryczenie Ashley. thumb|left|326pxZgodnie z rodzinną tradycją, Ashley zaciągnęła się do wojska Przymierza po ukończeniu szkoły średniej i została przydzielona na stację szkoleniową w Macapá, w Brazylii. Tam otrzymała certyfikat biegłości w karabinie szturmowym M7 Lansjer i lekkiej zbroi. Zdobyła również certyfikat walki w zerowej grawitacji na Orbitalnej Platformie Rakesh Sharma. Podczas Szkolenia Ataku We Wrogim Środowisku, została przydzielona do Fortu Charlesa Uphama, na księżycu Saturna, Tytanie, gdzie otrzymała wyróżnienie za technikę walki w symulacji ataku na stanowiska Turian. Później została przydzielona na stanowisko dowódcy plutonu, przez sierżanta Elliota, który docenił jej wytrzymałość i agresywne zachowanie. Cały pluton jednomyślnie przyznał jej pozytywną opinię w ostatnich dniach ćwiczeń. Szeregowiec Nirali Bhatia pochwaliła jej skupienie w budowaniu zespołu i "trudną ale sprawiedliwą" dyscyplinę. Ale później wydało się, że jej dziadkiem był generał Williams, ludzki żołnierz, który w czasie Wojny Pierwszego Kontaktu oddał garnizon na Shanxi Turianom, stając się pierwszym człowiekiem, który poddał się się obcej sile. Uprzedzenia przełożonych do jej rodziny spowodowały, że utknęła na naziemnych posterunkach garnizonowych, co uniemożliwiało jej - pomimo jej świetnych wyników - zdobywanie rzeczywistego doświadczenia bojowego. Wielokrotnie prosiła o przeniesienie na statek, ale jej prośby zostały odrzucone bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Być może z powodu dyskryminacji jaką doświadczyła, Ashley twierdzi, że Williams musi być lepszy niż najlepszy, by zrekompensować Shanxi, oddając się pracy. Jej agresja i skłonność do mówienia bez ogródek nadają się dla pojedynczej jednostki działającej w terenie, ale mogą sprawiać problemy, gdy trzeba nawiązać kontakt z cywilami. Po za tym, jej poglądy polityczne mogą być problematyczne, biorąc pod uwagę skupienie się ludzkości na poprawie stosunków z Cytadelą. Później zostaje przydzielona do Drugiej Dywizji Frontowej razem z Nirali Bhatią na Eden Prime. Niedługo potem Eden Prime zostaje zaatakowany przez gethy. Ashley Williams jest pierwszą napotkaną osobą na Eden Primethumb|right|298px podczas misji Komandora Sheparda, by odzyskać nadajnik Protean. Jej jednostka 212 została zmasakrowana przez armię gethów, również poszukujących nadajnika. Ashley postanawia pomóc Shepardowi dostać się dalej do nadajnika Protean. Gdy w końcu drużyna Sheparda dociera do nadajnika, Ashley podchodząc do niego, uaktywnia go, a Shepard, ratując ją, zostaje przyciągnięty do nadajnika i widzi wizje Protean, które w nim umieścili. Jako ostatnia ocalała ze swojej jednostki i po zademonstrowaniu swoich umiejętności bitewnych w walce z gethami, kapitan Anderson postanawia ją włączyć do zespołu SSV Normandii. Ashley czuje się nieswojo w związku z zajęciem miejsca kaprala Jenkinsa oraz obwinia się, że była za mało czujna podczas ataku gethów. Z biegiem czasu zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do załogi, a nawet nawiązuje dobre relacje Kaidanem Alenko. Między misjami, Ashley spędza czas przesiadując w ładowni Normandii i czyszcząc broń. Po interakcji z nią, dzieli się z Shepardem swoją opinią na temat ostatniej misji i przekazuje plotki z pokładu jako pierwsza. Ashley lubi mówić o swojej przeszłości i interesuje się przeszłością Sheparda. Dziwi ją to, że uczęszczali do tej samej placówki treningowej i nawet wspomina o ochrzanie, jaki dostała od sierżanta Elliota. Ashley ma mocne przekonania religijne, ale waha się omawiać je z Shepardem ze względu na reakcję innych. Jej wiara umacnia się przez pracę w kosmosie - "Jak można podziwiać kosmos w nic nie wierząc?" - uważa, że jej zmarły ojciec jest z Bogiem. Zna na pamięć swój ulubiony wiersz, Ulisses. Kiedy żartobliwie Shepard jej mówi, że jest ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałby się cytowania literatury, ta oburzona odpowiada "To, że umiem strzelić między oczy ze stu metrów nie oznacza, że nie mogę lubić czegoś czułego! Ale nie rozgłaszać to." Choć jest agresywna i nieustępliwa, Ashley pokazała pełną współczucia stronę, kiedy w rozmowie z Sameshem Bhatią powiedziała mu, jak bardzo jego żona Nirali go kochała. Ze względu na historię jej rodziny, naziemne zadania i brak doświadczenia w pracy z innymi rasami, Ashley bywa nieufna w stosunku do innych obcych. Nie ufa Radzie Cytadeli i uważa, że ludzkość nie może polegać na sojusznikach. Kwestionuje pozwolenie left|thumb|198px|Ashley na Virmirzedane Wrexowi i Garrusowi na swobodne chodzenie po statku i nie wierzy w Szyfr Protean, uważając go za "jakieś brednie asari", uważając, że Shepard niepotrzebnie cierpiał, by go zdobyć. Jednak przyznaje, że to Shepard dowodzi i obecność obcych na statku to niej decyzja. Ale nie jest wcale ksenofobiczna. Sama odrzuca poglądy Terra Firma, uważając ich za ksenofobicznych "szakali", którzy zastąpili oryginalne, szlachetne cele partii paranoją anty-obcy. Ponadto, choć nie zawaha się strzelić do Wrexa, jeśli stanowi on zagrożenie dla Sheparda, to też nie wstydzi się współpracować z oddziałem kapitana Kirrahe i dobrze pracuje z salarianami, szanując ich wytrwałość i umiejętności. W czasie misji na Virmirze, Shepard może wybrać czy uratować Ashley, ale kosztem życia Kaidana. Podczas sprawozdania, Ashley będzie zła na decyzję Sheparda, uważając że Kaidan, jako jej przełożony, powinien mieć pierwszeństwo. Jednak Shepard odpowiada jej, pytając się, jak daleko chce zajść, by oczyścić imię jej dziadka. Ashley ma opory przed walką z Żniwiarzami, uważając, że jako piechota na niewiele się przyda, ale Shepard mówi jej, że on ją potrzebuje. Romans Shepard płci męskiej oraz Ashley, po Eden Prime mogą budować dobre stosunki, co rośnie w miłosne zainteresowanie. Choć jest wrażliwa, nie wstydzi się też dokuczać Shepardowi, że pociągają go żołnierze, którymi dowodzi. Ashley twierdzi, że nie jest najlepsza w mówieniu, ale jej zainteresowanie poezją pomaga powiedzieć, co czuje. thumb|258px|Ashley w Kajucie Sheparda Kiedy Normandia jest uziemiona przez Radę, Ashley przychodzi do Sheparda, mówiąc mu, żeby się nie poddawał i prawie dochodzi do pocałunku, przerwanego przez Jokera. W drodze na Ilos, Ashley przychodzi do kwatery Sheparda, mówiąc mu, że przez całą jej karierę w Przymierzu, nigdy nie czuła, że jest warta tego, o co walczy, a Shepard "daje jej to uczucie" i oboje razem spędzają noc. Ashley nadal dokucza Shepardowi, mówiąc mu, że ma mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia, ale jeśli będzie chciał to usłyszeć, to będzie musiał przetrwać Ilos i wrócić do niej pierwszy. Zapis E-mail Mass Effect 2 Jeśli przeżyła na Virmirze, Ashley thumb|258px Williams nadal służy pod Shepardem na pokładzie Normandii. Podczas rutynowego patrolu Normandię zaatakował statek należący do tajemniczych Zbieraczy i Shepard kazał Ashley się ewakuować razem z resztą załogi. Ale choć większość załogi udało się uciec, Normandia została zniszczona, a Shepard wyleciał w próżnię, co głęboko dotknęło Ashley. Została ona w Przymierzu przez następne dwa lata i awansowała na Chorążego, próbując iść dalej swoim życiem. Jednak później nastąpiła seria porwań ludzi z kolonii Przymierza i zaczęto uważać, że to Cerberus za nimi stoi. Nawet Ashley została poinformowana, że Shepard żyje i pracuje dla Cerberusa. Więc Ashley została wysłana na kolonię Horyzont, gdzie miała ją przygotować do obrony przed oczekiwaną napaścią Cerberusa. Jednak to dowiodło, że to nie był przypadek, że planeta została zaatakowana przez Zbieraczy, podczas gdy systemy obronne nie działały. Podczas napaści, Ashley thumb|left|190pxzostała zaatakowana i sparaliżowana przez rój poszukiwaczy, ale jakimś cudem pozbyła się skutków paraliżu i udało jej się uniknąć schwytania przez Zbieraczy. Po ucieczce Zbieraczy z Horyzontu pojawia się przy Shepardzie. Chociaż Ashley cieszy się z ponownego spotkania z Komandorem, nie jest zadowolona z tego, że Shepard pracuje dla Cerberusa, czując że Komandor może być dłużny pro-ludzkiej organizacji. Jeśli Garrus jest z Shepardem na Horyzoncie, Ashley będzie również zaskoczona, że on też pracuje dla Cerberusa i Garrus ochrzani ją za ignorowanie prawdziwego zagrożenia. Romans Jeśli w Mass Effect Shepard odbył stosunek z Ashley, w jego kwaterze na thumb|108px|Zdjęcie Ashley w kajucie na NormandiiNormandii SR-2 jest wyświetlane jej zdjęcie, które pokazuje, że ciągle się o nią troszczy. Po ich burzliwym spotkaniu na Horyzoncie, Ashley przysyła e-maila, w którym przeprasza za swoje zachowanie. Potwierdza swoje uczucia do Sheparda, pisząc Komandorowi "Uważaj tylko na siebie... Szefie. Nie wiem co kryje przyszłość... ale nie mogę Cię stracić po raz drugi." Jeśli Shepard pozostanie wierny Ashley przez wszystkie wydarzenia w Mass Effect 2, podczas podróży do stacji Zbieraczy popatrzy przez chwilę na jej zdjęcie i się uśmiechnie. E-mail Ashley do Sheparda Ale jeśli Ashley zginęła na Virmirze, terminal informacyjny mówi, że została odznaczona za swe zasługi przez rządy salarian i turian, otrzymując medale, salariański Srebrny Sztylet i turiański Nova Klaster, będąc pierwszym człowiekiem, który otrzymał te nagrody i cytowanym "Ludzie czy obcy, wszyscy jesteśmy tylko zwierzętami." Podczas przeszukiwania wraku pierwszej Normandii, Shepard krótko widzi Ashley w retrospekcji. Mass Effect 3 Biegłości w broni *Karabiny Snajperskie *Karabiny Szturmowe Moce *'Klasa:' Porucznik Przymierza *Granat Inferno *Amunicja Dysrupcyjna *Strzał Wstrząsowy *Strzelec Wyborowy Akta thumb|156pxAshley powróci w Mass Effect 3 jako członek drużyny, pod warunkiem, że przeżyła wydarzenia na Virmirze. Jeśli nie, jej miejsce w zespole zajmie Kaidan. W czasie wydarzeń poprzedzających Mass Effect 3, Ashley awansuje na komandora porucznika. Podczas inwazji Żniwiarzy na Ziemię, Ashley pomaga Shepardowi ewakuować się z Ziemi na pokład Normandii SR-2, gdzie następnie dołącza do Sheparda na misję odzyskania proteańskich danych na Marsie. Ashley nadal okazuje pewną nieufność w stosunku do Sheparda, po tym jak odkryli obecność Cerberusa na Marsie, nawet coraz bardziej się martwi o eksperymenty przeprowadzone na Shepardzie, po odkryciu, że Cerberus przekształcił swoich własnych ludzi. Pod koniec misji, po ściganiu Dr. Evy, Ashley jest krytycznie ranna, po tym jak Człowiek Iluzja rozkazał Dr. Evie "Wykończ ją." Po dezaktywowaniu Dr. Evy i ucieczce z Marsa, Shepard zabiera Ashley do Szpitala Huerty na Cytadeli, gdzie powoli dochodzi do siebie. Podczas rekonwalescencji, Udina oferuje jej status Widma. Shepard będzie mógł porozmawiać z Ashley po każdej "Priorytetowej" misji, gdzie może zdecydować czy być przyjazny, czy wrogi wobec niej. Po pewnym czasie Ashley wróci do zdrowia i przyjmie ofertę Udiny. Kiedy Cerberus napada na Cytadelę, Ashley ma za zadanie chronić Radnych, ale nie wie, że Udina współpracuje z Cerberusem, by przejąć kontrolę nad Radą. Jeśli Shepard odwiedził Ashley w szpitalu i/lub miał istniejący romans przed tym, Ashley można przekonać do swojej racji. Jeśli Shepardowi uda się przekonać Ashley, skieruje ona pistolet w stronę Udiny i każe mu się wycofać. Udina wtedy podniesie broń na radną asari i jeśli Shepard nie zabije Udinę, Ashley to zrobi. Jeśli Shepardowi nie uda się przekonać Ashley do wycofania się, zostanie on zmuszony ją zabić. Jeśli Shepard nie strzeli, to członek drużyny zamiast niego ją zabije. Jeśli Ashley przeżyła, kiedy Shepard wraca na Normandię, Ashley spotyka go w dokach, gdzie zastanawia się jakim cudem omal się oboje nie zabili nawzajem za to, co uważali za słuszne. Ashley wspomina, że zaproponowano jej miejsce w zespole Admirała Hacketta, ale jeśli ma jakiś wybór w tej sprawie, to wolałaby być raczej na Normandii. Shepard może albo zezwolić jej na powrót do swojej drużyny i na pokład Normandii, albo zostawić ją, by udzieliła pomocy w wojnie. Ashley ma mniej linii dialogowych, jeśli Shepard nie kontynuuje związku z nią, Jest jednak dość zabawna scena, w której Shepard znajduje Ashley po spróbowaniu "uwolnienia swego umysłu" poprzez wypicie całej butelki nieokreślonego trunku. Leży ona następnie na podłodze z kacem, a Shepard może na to odpowiedzieć albo żartobliwym przekomarzaniem się, albo surowym skarceniem. Jeśli Ashley jest w drużynie w końcowym uderzeniu na Kanał, zostanie ona zabita przez Zwiastuna, jeśli Gotowość Bojowa będzie za mała. Romans Kiedy Shepard odwiedza Ashley w szpitalu, będzie ona thumb|290pxzła jeśli, był z nią wcześniej w związku, ale potem kontynuował z inną osobą podczas pracy z Cerberusem. Jest bardzo krytyczna w stosunku do Mirandy i Jack, ale wydaje się, że jest jej bardziej komfortowo z myślą, że Shepard i Tali są razem, mówiąc "Tali jest jak młodsza siostra, całkowicie się zgadzam... nie, żebyście potrzebowali mojego pozwolenia." Jeśli wybrano, by Ashley dołączyła do Normandii, Shepard może rozpocząć lub wznowić związek z nią. Ashley nie mówi wiele na Normandii. Ostatecznie, Ashley wyśle e-maila, prosząc Sheparda o pomoc; Ashley zamierza pocieszyć swoją młodszą siostrę Sarę, która straciła męża i nie chce tego robić sama. Jeśli Shepard będzie pocieszający i pełen szacunku podczas tej sceny, Ashley stanie się dostępna dla romansu. Później, wysyła kolejnego e-maila, prosząc Sheparda o spotkanie na Cytadeli. Ashley mówi mu, że jej tata polubiłby Sheparda. Przeprasza ona za wszystko, co między nimi się wydarzyło i pyta, czy to "gdzieś zmierza." Jeśli Shepard to potwierdza, oboje się całują. Tuż przed atakiem na bazę Cerberusa, Ashley odwiedza kwatery kapitana i, chyba że została uprzednio odrzucona, próbuje pocieszyć Sheparda, myślącego o wszystkich ludzich, których stracili. Wyraża jak czuła się zagubiona i że wiadomość o śmierci Sheparda złamała jej serce. W końcu, oboje wyznają swoje uczucia od siebie, a następnie się całują i spędzają razem noc. W ostatnie rozmowie między nimi na Ziemi, oboje wspominają, ile razy uratowali się nawzajem w przeszłości. Shepard następnie recytuje jeden z wierszy Tennysona ''The Charge of the Light Brigade, odniesienie do tego, jak poezja była używana do wyrażania swoich uczuć w ich związku. Ashley łapie Sheparda, mówiąc mu, że nie chce, by on poszedł i że go kocha. On delikatnie odpowiada, że też ją kocha i mówi "Załatwmy to i wracajmy do domu." Łamiącym głosem, Ashley odpowiada "Tak jest, Komandorze." Ciekawostki *Drugie imię Ashley, Madeline, stanowi nawiązanie do twórczości wiktoriańskiego poety Alfreda Tennysona, którego uwielbia jej ojciec. *Była możliwość romansowania z Ashley męską i żeńską Shepard, lecz zostało to usunięte. *Ashley ukazuje się na okładce gry i w plakacie. *Według oficjalnych danych Bioware Militarny Zawodowy Kod Ashley jest B4, a jej grupa krwi B-Pozytywna. *Ashley jest jednym z "reklamowych" znaków Mass Effecta i często pojawia się na promocyjnych grafikach razem z Garrusem. Widać ich również towarzyszących Shepardowi w większości materiału demo, gdzie Ash wyraźnie kłoci się z Garrusem. Garrus mówi, że nie mogą ryzykować ratując ludzkich górników uwięzionych przez gethy, a Ashley na to, że gdyby to byli Turianie, to on by chciał ich wydostać. *Ashley ma również takie samo imię jak Postać grana przez Bruca Campbella w Martwym Źle i Armii Ciemności, Ashley "Ash" Williams. *Ashley początkowo miała recytować Roberta Heinleina "Cool Green Hills of Earth". Ale prawa do jego pracy są skomplikowane, więc gdy zabrakło czasu do nabycia uprawnień, postanowiono wykorzystać "Ulisses" Tennysona, który jest w domenie publicznej. Ash recytuje drugi i trzeci strof podczas rozmów z Shepardem o jej ojcu, a czwarty i ostatni w drodze na Ilos. *W wersji na PS3 Mass Effecta 2, jeśli Ashley umarła na Virmirze, to w kabinie pokazuje się jej zdjęcie, nawet jeśli w interaktywnym komiksie nie wybraliśmy miłości z nią. Prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane przez usterkę gry. *Kimberly Books, która podkłada głos pod Ashley, podkłada też głos Lanayę, postać z gry Dragon Age: Początek, innej gry BioWare. *Jak wszyscy członkowie drużyny, Ashley posiada unikalne dialogi, które można usłyszeć podczas konkretnych miejsc w czasie trwania misji lub zadania albo jeśli konkretny członek drużyny jest w oddziale. Kategoria:Mass Effect Kategoria:Mass Effect 2 Kategoria:Mass Effect 3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Kategoria:Przymierze Systemów